In Your Arms
by KynthiaOlympia
Summary: This is a fluffy one-shot for my favorite ship, and the events of this take place after MK:9 and before Mortal Kombat X, rated T for character death and sadness...


In Your Arms: A Mortal Kombat Fic

**AN: Hello my fans, this is a fan fiction for my latest obsession: Mortal Kombat. If you don't know Mortal Kombat is a video game franchise that was started in 1992, and the latest game was produced in 2012. Anyway this is a little one-shot for my OTP a ship I call "Jonya". This is the pairing name for Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade, and if anyone disagrees with this shipping, I have one reason that they are perfect for each other. Ready to have your mind blown...**

**THEY HAVE A KID TOGETHER!**

**Yes it was revealed that in Mortal Kombat X (coming to you on April 15****th****, 2015) that although the statuses of Cage and Blade are unknown the game will definitely feature their adult daughter Cassie Cage. Can anyone say OMG like perfect pairing? Even before I heard about Cassie (who I share a name with…), I saw them interact, and thought they would make an amazing couple. Anyway this won't be the first MK fanfiction I'll make, and it definitely won't be the last for Jonya either XD. Anyhow let's get to the Disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the MK franchise, characters, or any other references to anything copyrighted…**

**(Narrator POV)**

_Shao Khan has just been defeated by Raiden with aid curtesy of the other Elder Gods. The Golden Dragons had faded leaving nothing but the thunder god, two surviving Earthrealm warriors and the burned body of Liu Kang; no trace of Outworld's former emperor left behind. Raiden was left looking at the broken body of his former champion, at which Liu's blood was on his hands. He felt two pairs or reassuring hands upon both of his arms lifting him up. Glancing out of his peripheral vision he sees it is only Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade, battered and beaten, but still breathing._

"_It is over, but only at the gravest of costs…" Raiden states as his white eyes sweep over the trashed city._

"_So many are gone, their light has sunk into the Earth; I am responsible for their loss…" he continues now looking at Liu Kang, Johnny and Sonya behind him._

_Sonya looks and Raiden and says "You did what you had to, to protect Earthrealm." "Losses in war…are…are inevitable." She turn away from the others to prevent them from seeing her break down, and the tears that roll down her face._

"_Come, let us tend the fallen." "Then we must help our realm rebuild; our work has only just begun." Raiden declares somberly_

_Lightning soon forms around the survivors and Liu Kang's body as they disappear…_

_The three end up in the courtyard surrounded by the elder gods._

"_Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, and Raiden; your bravery has stopped Shao Khan from merging Earthrealm with Outworld thus preserving a rebirth for the forces of light. However the losses were predestined, and even though almost all of the Light's forces have been depleted, their honorable sacrifices will not be in vain. We will provide a proper burial for these heroes of Earthrealm._

_However, this is not the end Quan Chi has gathered the forces of the Netherealm, and will attempt an attack not only Earthrealm but also Outworld as well. We shall assist you in rebuilding Earthrealm's forces in as many ways we can, the rest is up to you…_

_The elder gods then disappeared leaving the heroes to themselves. Raiden teleports them to a new location. This is a temple with blue jasmine curling up the sides of pillars, a small pond, clumps of cherry trees, and a small section with barracks._

"_My companions welcome to the Temple of the Rising Sun, our new headquarters…" announced Raiden._

_A few hours later Sonya, Raiden, and Johnny are surrounding 9 small memorials, each with an item that belonged to each hero. For Kitana, her double bladed fans were placed in front of hers. Stryker had his cap placed on top of his. Kabal had his hooked swords in front of his. Jade had her ninja discs placed in front of hers. Cyber Sub-Zero had his mask, Smoke had the same thing in front of theirs. Liu Kang had his bandana hanging from his memorial in a similar fashion to Stryker's cap. Nightwolf had his tomahawk leaning against his. Lastly Jax had his dog tags adorn his little marker. They were all buried together under a grove of Cherry trees, surrounded by a small river, and pond filled with glowing lotuses. Johnny noticed Sonya was trying not to cry when Raiden brought out Jax's dog tags, but alas tears trailed as silent as the night down her usually stoic, blank face. He had the sudden urge to wrap his arms around her, and hold her until her tears stopped, but the actor pushed the thought aside. _

"_That's so ludicrous to think that she would ever let you get near her, let alone comfort her on a romantic level. But no matter how hard he tried Johnny couldn't get the thought of Sonya crying her pain away in his arms, and him to be the one to comfort her. Raiden stands up from his kneeling position, as it is his way to show respect for the fallen warriors. _

"_I have an important errand to run, I will be back no later than 7 hours." "Will you two be okay here?"_

"_Yeah we'll manage Raiden…" Sonya trails off as she turns the other way and starts to stroll towards the barracks._

"_Don't worry Raiden, I'll keep an eye on her, even if she doesn't want it…" Johnny addressed the concerned thunder god, who watched Sonya's retreating figure with obvious worry for the former US Special Forces Lieutenant's mental and emotional sanity._

"_Thank you Johnny Cage, and who knows maybe the unexpected will happen sooner than you could imagine…" Raiden said to the actor, confusing Johnny, before Raiden disappeared in a flash of lightning._

"_What did Raiden mean by that?" Johnny pondered aloud as he went back to barracks. He walks in to see one of the cots occupied by Sonya Blade's sleeping form, curled into a small ball like an armadillo in a way. He finds a blanket and covers her form from getting form before slipping his shoes and socks off, as he pulls a blanket to cover himself. Johnny found himself within a few minutes falling into the semi-conscious of sleep. _

_He ends up waking up to the small noise of a creak from somewhere in the room. He looks over to Sonya's cot, and notices the blond beauty is missing. He quickly slips on some shoes, and grabs his blanket from his bed before setting of to find Sonya. He finds her sitting by a huge waterfall in a small grove filled with flowers and willow trees. She had a blank expressions and a broken look in her eye as she stared at the water pooling around the fall. He sits down beside her as, she turns to face him her eyes showing anger and sadness._

"_What do you want, Cage?" she snaps not moving her eyes away from the waterfall, and its pool._

"_Nothing…" Johnny murmurs, as he wraps his arms around her, as well as the blanket. After a few minutes he hears sniffling, and sees Sonya crying. He doesn't say anything, but only holds her tighter becoming an anchor in her time of need._

"_Thank you…" she whispers, as they=y turn to face each other, their faces mere centimeters apart. He could feel her heart rate, and she could feel his warm breath. They both lean in as their lips meet in a slow and gentle embrace. They pull away looking at each other and slowly they watched the scenery evolve before falling asleep together. _

_Raiden appears in the barracks, noticing his two missing companions, and went to search for them. He smiled lightly when he found them at how he found them. They had found solace in each other's arms…_

_**The End**_

**AN: Well that was a sad little one shot that I partly cried at because I poured a lot of raw emotion into this so I hope you like…**


End file.
